The present invention concerns a guide- and support-plate for corner parts of paving slabs, especially for the establishing of roof terraces, and in the form of a preferably round and dividable disk element with two rows of upright side support parts intersecting at right-angles for the slab corners. These elements, which are suitable for configuration as injection moulded items of plastic, are to a wide extent used in countries with traditions for making use of flat roof areas as terraces and walking areas, which makes it desirable to pave a roof covering or membrane with proper slabs which can be walked upon, possibly in the laying out of terraces in horizontal fields on roofs with a slight incline. It is here-with an advantage to be able to support these slabs locally at their corner areas, whereby in a simple manner, i.e. by making use of support-plate parts, a height-adjustable support for the adjoining slab corners can be achieved without having to establish any coherent, fixed support for the slabs.
It is desirable that the relevant disk elements shall be able to be stacked prior to storage and transport, but also for the equalisation of greater differences in height, and it is already known that this can be made possible by configuring each of the elements with holes in the corners, which when an element is lowered down onto an underlying element can accommodate side support parts extending upwards from the underlying element, in that this merely requires an angular turning between the two elements. Moreover, these parts can then form through-going columns in stacked elements, which can hereby stand in a stable manner.
With the present invention it has been found that for several reasons it is considerably better to configure the elements in such a way that they are directly stackable with their cruciform rows of upright side support parts lying immediately above one another, so that no thought whatsoever need be given to any mutual angular turning of the elements.
The invention is hereby characteristic in that the up-right side support parts of the element are configured in such a manner that they have decreasing breadth upwards, and are provided with an open cavity downwards which can accommodate the tapered top part of a corresponding side support part on an underlying disk element when the two elements are stacked lying closely together.
The invention will be of special significance in the cases where work is carried out in the stacking of half or quarter support elements, since these can be stacked as full columns without any mutual turning between the elements. The work will be easier to carry out, and the columns become more stable.